


Black Swan

by aderyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blogging, John Watson's Blog, Love, Sherlock is hard to describe, Words, and rare birds, and verbs, and what a pain in the arse, isn't he, trying to pin them down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you syntax well, what doesn’t hold.</p>
<p>Birds can’t  be grammar'd, and neither can Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [PFG](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/works) and [ Jude](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wiggleofjudas/pseuds/wiggleofjudas) for the seeds of this one!

 

Oh, the blog. Damn it.

**Case of the Swan Upping Poisoner.**

Bastard with bird in one hand and what in the other.

Yes but no; no _you._

This time you. All the time you.

Who.

*****

How do you syntax,well, what doesn’t hold.

Sherlock is.

Unpredicated. All verb. And tense. Action sometimes without object and that is the problem; that is the coke and the holes in the wall and John John John and off off off like particle (particle) colliding with.

Cloud.

Subject: you.

Oh you can't be grammar'd, can you. Can't be arsed to be worded.

Weathered.

Worked.

Feathered.

*****

This time lift chase dunk spill forage lick (sugar, clay, coke) peck, poison (the verb), lift (the noun), lift (the verb), slip fall run paddle stroke repeat.

You’re wet.

Look how beautiful, the neck.

On that animal.

Oh. _John!_ Eyes stoked and neck-stretched strokes though what might have been streets.

Describe.

The case of **It Can’t Be Done**.

In verse, maybe.

Found in the breaks. Beaks.

When you take off.

What you put your flush to.

*****

The verb: repeat.

Flap.

Obvious obvious obvious and what remains.

It must be true.

You.

I love you litany, phrase, go-to.

I love you multitude in one.

Word.

**Case of the**

**Black Swan** , _rara avis_ , noun presumed not to exist,

 all flight, all bird.

**Author's Note:**

> [Swan upping](https://www.royal.gov.uk/LatestNewsandDiary/Pressreleases/2013/SwanUpping2013.aspx)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "rara avis in terris nigroque simillima cygno ( rare bird in the lands, very much like a black swan)"--Juvenal


End file.
